GM's Journal - July 1893
Friday 7th July, 1893 - The Inscrutable Vampire Garvin submits himself to another month in the care of Dr. Chase, in the hopes of finally overcoming his fear of snakes. Belladonna, Mrs. MacTannon, Sir Robert and Rig decide to do something, once and for all, about the Chinese Vampire in Limehouse. They gather spears, a known weakness of the creature, and begin to patrol the area, though are accosted by locals whom they manage to calm down. Sir Robert and Rig enter the Jade Dragon Opium den in order to confront Lau Chu, the owner and press him for information about the Vampire. He fobs them off, and the two are unable to resist the lure of the poppy. Meanwhile, outside, Belladonna and Mrs. MacTannon are propositioned by some Sailors. Managing to avoid this issue neatly, they later hear a sound that they believe must be the Vampire. Following the sound, they discover that it is indeed the beast they seek. They enter into battle with the beast whom they have just seen slay two sailors, and, though Belladonna is mortally wounded and only saved through the use of Corpse Dust, they are victorious. Rig and Sir Robert eventually manage to climb off the Dragon, and face Lau Chu, who is acting strangely, and then attacks them. He too is defeated, but not without Rig being shocked insensible, and Sir Robert left wondering whether Lau Chu has transferred his soul into Rig's body. Saturday 8th July, 1893 Rig spends the night in a drunken brawl, deliberately trying to make himself as injured as possible. Sunday 9th - Saturday 15th July, 1893 The heavily injured Rig submits himself for Rippertech surgery, hoping that his injuries will mean that his body will be too busy healing in order to reject the Rippertech. Unfortunately for Rig, his body has other ideas. He and Sir Robert then both join Garvin in being psychoanalysed. Mrs MacTannon begins to shadow, with the aid of Charlie (Garvin's Irregular), various of the junior Rippers, as it is suspected that one, or more, of them are providing information to the enemy. He leads her to further investigate Hobson, Camilla and Dr. Chase as they are all doing 'strange things' according to Charlie. She discovers that Hobson has been selling 'lost property' from his cab at a pawnbrokers, Camilla has been visiting her mother to give her money, and Dr. Chase is an old man and a psychologist, that gives Charlie 'the willies' and there isn't anything overtly sinister about him. Bringing her results to Belladonna the two ladies decide to bring Hobson in to the fold on this matter. He is told of the 'leak' and offered a Guinea if he can find any proof as to whom it might be. Mrs MacTannon secretly believes that Charlie may be the leak (though she shares this with no-one) Sunday 16th July - Sunday 23rd July, 1893 The Lodge prepares for a visit from Lord and Lady Wicks. Monday 24th July, 1893 Lord and Lady Wicks visit. Lord Wicks is given a full tour of the facilities, and is gifted with an armoured waistcoat for himself and an armoured bodice for his wife. Lady Wicks is taken aside by Mrs MacTannon and Belladonna, ostentiably to 'see the school' and be kept away from the 'real' purpose of Lord Wick's visit. Instead she, too, is shown the inner workings of the lodge, and her husband's state of mind is explained, somewhat, though she is most unhappy with Garvin's actions. Monday 31st July, 1893 Rig, Sir Robert and Garvin leave analysis. All are improved over their time, however Rig has developed a 'fear for his soul' attitude as he begins to understand just what he has done to himself.